The University of Southern California's three-year Individualized Library Services for Office Practice Project funded by the National Library of Medicine will develop, implement and evaluate a relatively "non-invasive" system to study and identify drug prescribing educational needs of participating physicians and provide informational feedback. The physician's prescribing behavior will be monitored by duplicate copies of prescriptions given in his office practice. In addition, the physician will be requested to include the following information for each prescription: diagnosis; other patient problems; other patient medications; follow-up method; and patient's age, sex and weight. A faculty committee composed of physicians and clinical pharmacists will review the prescriptions to identify significant prescribing errors or consistent patterns suggesting educational intervention. After needs identification, the physician will receive specific suggestions from the committee and appropriate medical literature or abstracts. The librarian will be assisted in final selection of the literature by the faculty committee. After this educational experience, the physician's prescribing performance will be reexamined to determine if changes have resulted.